


Fruits Basket Unexpected Love

by TheBlueMoonRose



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Mpreg, kyo/yuki, mature - Freeform, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMoonRose/pseuds/TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Title: Fruits Basket Unexpected LoveAuthors: madhasahatter/TheBlueMoonRose/ SlytherinJess (all me)Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe. MpregNote: the first God’s name was never mention, he was unnamed but I will give him a name. also his eyes where never given a color only his long white hair. So his eyes will be a white silverish eye color.Paring: KyoxYukiRated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA)Summary: Kyo and Yuki haven’t been fighting that much since what happen to Kyo. They have become more like friends then anything but after a sudden Kiss on the Roof top might turn into something more however when Hatori finds a hidden and long forgotten secret of the curse of the Rat. ‘This takes during Summer break’
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fruits Basket Unexpected Love

'warning' there is a sex scene in the first chapter

Chapter 1 'truce'

~weeks ago at the summer vacation house~

The night went on, everyone was in bed. The fireworks went well, they would leave the next day in the morning. Yuki however was still up, he could not fall asleep so he decided to take a small walk to clear his head. Walking outside for some fresh air, Yuki sees Kyo laying on the floor staring up at the sky. Yuki looking at Kyo, deep down he didn't wanna fight with Kyo anymore... he didn't wanna play this cat and mouse game anymore.

Taking a deep breath he walked over and sat down next to Kyo "Hey...." Kyo turned and glanced at him with annoyed look "what Rat?" Yuki breaths softly "I wanna make a truce" Kyo's eyes widen "W-What....?" He muttered. Yuki smiled softly at him making Kyo's heart thump slightly 'what the hell is this feeling...?' "So a truce....? Kyo..." Kyo bites his lip and calmed down his anger "Why?"

Yuki looks up "I'm just tired of this... I'm tired of this cat and mouse game... I don't wanna fight you anymore.. don't want Akito get the satisfaction of us fighting" Kyo eyes grew wide 'if he doesn't wanna fight me then.... That deal with..!' Kyo leaned up fast "WE have to fight!" Yuki frowned at him "Why?" Kyo looked down at the ground "Because.... Because...." Yuki reached forward touching his hand making Kyo's eyes widen sharply looking at Yuki with fear in his eyes "Kyo tell me why do we need to fight....?" Kyo shivered slightly 'is it worth it in not saying anything...? I mean what's the use... I'm gonna be locked away anyways....'

Kyo's hand gripped Yuki's hand "If... I don't beat you.... Akito will.... Lock... me away.... I'll be caged...." Yuki's eyes widen 'caged?!' "What do you mean caged....?" Kyo looked away "me and Akito made a deal... if I beat the rat I wont be caged... I'll be free..." Yuki bites his lips 'what an utter lie! Akito would never go through with this....! I can't let this happen to Kyo.. caged like a monster.... He's no monster!' "Kyo.... I wont let it happen...." Yuki says to him softly. Kyo looks down and tears start to form "Okay... a truce it is....." Yuki's heart soften at his tears.

~Weeks later~

Yuki and Shigure were in the living room sitting at the table. The sound of Tohru in the kitchen could be heard, the whole house smelled like food, amazing aroma of food filling the air.

Shigure's stomach growled slightly "mhmm it smells so good! I can't wait!" Yuki nodded, he was hungry himself. Tohru came out with pot of beef roast. Yuki got up "Miss Honda let me help you" Tohru gave him a warm smile "thank you" Yuki rushing into the kitchen only to rush back out with a hot pad. Yuki putting it down on the table as Tohru placed the pot on the hot pad "well this looks amazing! Someone should go and get Kyo" him and Tohru both looked at Yuki who sighed in defeat "fine...."

Yuki's feet moved and he headed up the stairs, reaching the top he knocked on Kyo's door. There was of course no answer making Yuki sigh. He looked up 'on the ceiling like always' he stepped to the balcony that had the clothesline's and walked up the ladder. And there he was laying on the roof.

"Hey" Yuki says softly "What do you want?" whispered Kyo angrily. "So, what are you doing on the roof.... Again?" Asked Yuki, stopping a few feet away from the other boy.

"what does it matter to you," Kyo said without looking up. "Is that all you came to bother me about?" "No. Dinner's ready and they chose me to come get you." Yuki said to Kyo

"I'm not hungry." Kyo muttered looking away "But Miss Honda made pot roast" Yuki says seeing if Kyo would budge from his spot.

Kyo made no attempt to respond and the silence that followed went on for so long that he thought he was alone again. With a deep sigh, he brought his head down to his knees and started crying softly, until he felt something squeezing his shoulder. Yuki had sat next to him and was trying to console him by giving him a hug.

"Let me go!" Kyo shouted as he tried to break away from the embrace. He didn't want to be seen crying, especially by his biggest ex-enemy, but deep down having been hugged made him happy. "Leave me alone, you stupid rat!"

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked when Kyo finally gave up trying to get away and just sat looking away from his face. "Kyo... we made a promise to stop fighting for Miss Honda and... for the both us because it was useless to fight and let Akito win with his mind games... so tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing." He muttered, Yuki frowned at him. "Tell me, Kyo come on!" "I'm tired of losing! Tired of you always being better than me." He said trying to hide the hurt in his face. Yuki let out a laugh and Kyo turned around to stare at him with fury in his eyes. Has he being mocked? Did that stupid rat think he could laugh at his weaknesses and his failures?

"You really are a dumb cat" Yuki said with a gentle look in his face. "You say I'm better than you? I think you're lucky you're not one of the twelve. I'd do anything to get away from this family..." Yuki's eyes were sad. He wanted to leave? That must mean... none of their battles were taken seriously?

Kyo felt Yuki shiver, which made sense as rats are not as warm as cats, and it was starting to get rather cold outside. "You're cold." He observed. "I'm fine." Says softly but still slightly shivering. Kyo shook his head "You might catch a cold or something."

Yuki frowned and turned to Kyo "Are you worrying about me?" Kyo bites his lip in anger "No way. I just think you should go somewhere warmer."

Yuki didn't move. Kyo sighed, how stubborn that dumb rat could be sometimes! Maybe he could help him... He almost smiled at this idea that would seem absurd only a few weeks ago. Helping Yuki would be one of the things he thought he would never do, but he had to admit, he couldn't see those violet eyes as rivals, not for now, at least.

Spinning quickly, Kyo made Yuki lie down and lied next to him. Yuki eyes widen at this "W-what are you doing?" "Making you warm." Kyo says looking at Yuki who looked so defenseless. Looking more at Yuki, he saw a small flush on the cheeks, light lavender color eyes staring at him with an innocent look. Kyo's eyes moved to Yuki's lips. They look so kissable. On impulse, Kyo moved his face close to Yuki's, and kissed his lips. Yuki's eyes widen at this 'kyo.... he's... kissing me...' Yuki's heart was racing, his eyes closed but his body responded to Kyo's lips.

Yuki was kissing him back. What seems just soft kissing turned into kissing passionately, yearning each other as if the time they could stay together was slipping away quickly. Yuki made a soft low moan opening his mouth giving Kyo the opening has his tongue slipped in Yuki's mouth. Their tongues swirled together.

What seem like hours but only couple of minutes, they broke away from the kiss and both panting. Yuki's face was red has an apple. They both sat up looking at each other, Kyo's hand gently rubs Yuki's cheek in a loving touch. He never thought he would feel this way toward the rat in any way. Biting his lip "Yuki..." Yuki's fluttered slightly "Kyo... did we just ..."

Kyo nodded and softly smiled at Yuki "yeah... do... do you regret it?" He frowned hoping Yuki doesn't. Yuki reached up and his hand touched Kyo's hand that was cupping his cheek "No... I don't..." Kyo's heart thumped in his chest with happiness. He leaned in making Yuki lean in and they meet with a sweet kiss. "kyo! Yuki! Dinner will get cold!" Shigure shouted, their kissed broken from Shigure's voice. Kyo sighed softly "let's go eat" Yuki nodded with a smile.

Not long, Kyo and Yuki were sitting at the table with Tohru and Shigure. Shigure was enjoying his bowl of pot roast. Tohru was humming softly eating hers, Kyo and Yuki where sitting close together enjoying their meal. They glanced at each other no and then through their meal. After dinner, Shigure offered to help Tohru in the kitchen leaving Kyo and Yuki alone in the family room. They where still sitting rather close together, Kyo leaned in "come to my room later tonight" Yuki's eyes widen slightly and his face turned red but nodded.

Hours went by, Yuki had taken his shower and was in his room finishing up his homework. He knew Tohru was already in bed and sound asleep. With his rat like hearing he can hear Kyo still up. Closing his books and setting down his pen, he stretched. Sighing softly, his mind went to what Kyo said to him 'come to my room later tonight' his cheeks turned a slight pink tint. His mind was going crazy, he never thought this would happen between him and Kyo. He never thought that he liked the cat and enjoy the kiss they had. Slowly getting up he walked to his door, trying to be quiet opening it and closing it. He stepped to Kyo's room and softly knocked on the door. He knew with Kyo's cat like hearing the door would be answered quickly which did happen. The door opened and there was Kyo in pair of black pajama pants and white v neck shirt. Yuki flushed at him, Kyo gave Yuki a soft smile and gently took Yuki's hand pulling him in. closing the door locking it, Kyo walked Yuki over to the bed.

Yuki still flushing "Kyo...?" Kyo turned to him and sat down pulling yuki with him. Kyo held him "Yuki can you stay with me tonight?" Yuki flushed more but nodded into Kyo's chest. Kyo leaning back bring Yuki with him, Yuki laying on the right side he snuggled into Kyo's right side. They laid there cuddling each other, the sound of the wind and crickets from the outside echoed in the bedroom. Yuki didn't know what came over him but he crawl over Kyo laying on him.

Kyo raised his eyebrow and smirked "what are you doing?" he softly asks, he felt Yuki frown in his chest "I don't know" Kyo sighing softly but reached his hands up slowly rubbing Yuki's sides. Yuki seem to relax under Kyo's touch, moving his hips a little this made Kyo smirk 'Someone is horny' moving his hands down, Kyo cupped both of Yuki's butt cheeks making him gasp with surprise. Cupping more of Yuki's ass, Yuki moaned against Kyo's neck. Kyo smirked and then breathed slightly has he felt Yuki starting to kiss his neck and kept slowly rubbing against him, this made Kyo bite his lip he was getting hard from this, he can also feel Yuki getting hard 'looks like we are going to go all the way....' "Yuki.... Are you still a virgin?"

Yuki stops kissing his neck "Yeah.... Why do you ask...?" this made Kyo chuckle "well then, let me be the first to go all the way. I would love to take you virginity" Yuki's eyes widen "Are you for real?" Kyo rolled them over so he was on top, looking down at a surprised Yuki "I'm finishing what you started rat boy, you got me all fucken Horny with you rubbing on my crouch and kissing my neck"

Yuki's eyes glanced down and did noticed Kyo was hard, hell he was hard himself no deigning this, this was happening to him. Yuki gulped and relaxed "Okay...." Kyo looked at him a raised eyebrow "No going back on this Yuki" Yuki smiled up at him "I know... Kyo..." Kyo began to trail kisses on Yuki's neck to his shoulder "Kyo... to much clothes..." Yuki panted 'wait why am I doing this were the cat and rat....'

Kyo smirked removing Yuki's shirt and removing his, Kyo leaned down lick Yuki's right nipple making Yuki bite his lip holding in a moan. He didn't wanna make to much noise because of Tohru and Shigure where a sleep. Kyo then started to suck on the nipple moving his free hand to pinch the other nipple making release his moan.

"Kyo..... ahh..." Yuki moaned out softly trying not to be loud again. Kyo pulled back and looked a flushed Yuki under him. He licked his lips, Yuki looked good enough to devour. Yuki laying under him panting with a flush face, Yuki's hands that was in his hair was now moving down Kyo's chest, to his stomach then his Pajama and underwear band "Kyo..." Kyo gasped has Yuki flipped them. Yuki kissed down Kyo's chest to his navel and to Kyo's pajama bottoms, Kyo's face was turning red but watched has Yuki removed his pajama's and boxers.

Yuki gulped Kyo was bigger than him, he leaned down kissed the tip of Kyo's cock, then swirled his tongue around the trip. Kyo moaned from what Yuki was doing. 'where... the hell did he learn that.... Oh my god....'

Yuki pulled back a little to lick at the slit, slowly Yuki was running his tongue along the underside of Kyo. Yuki ran his tongue up to the top and began to give Kyo a full out blowjob. Kyo snapped his head back more into the pillow, moaning like crazy trying not to be so loud.

Yuki bobbed his head up and down letting out a small moan while bobbing his head. Kyo began to become harder and harder. He was feeling close real close "Y-Yuki.. I'm gonna..."

Yuki pulled away with a loud pop from releasing Kyo's cock from his mouth. Yuki leaned up looking at Kyo panting with a smile, he crawled on Kyo's lap making Kyo move his hands to Yuki's hips griping them.

Yuki grabbed one of Kyo's hands bring up the hand to his mouth and started to suck on the fingers. "Yuki... I have lube.." Yuki stopped what he was doing and looked down "What...?" Kyo pointed to bed "in my underwear drawer...." Yuki flushed but right away hopped off Kyo crossing the room fast going through Kyo's under wear drawer finding it then skipping back. Kyo could not help but to giggle from Yuki's silliness.

Yuki popped back on Kyo's lap, not hard but gently. Kyo watched his cousin open the bottle putting some lube on his fingers then placing the bottle on the ground.

Kyo again reached over and gripped Yuki's hips, Yuki leaned down and started to kiss his cousin. They began to French kiss has Yuki started to fingering himself for a couple of minutes only for Kyo reached down taking the lube rubbing some on his fingers and rubbed some on his hard on.

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hips tighter has his cock was pressed against Yuki's entrance "Wait..." Kyo said softly. Yuki looked down blinking "mhmm...?" Kyo frowned 'should we be doing this...?' "I don't wanna force you... you don't have to go down this path with me..."

Yuki had a sweet smile on his face "I would go down any path with you even... a forbidden act like this..." "Yuki..." Kyo said rubbing Yuki's hip. Yuki looked down at his cousin with a blush face and slid down on Kyo's cock biting his lip from the pressure and slight pain. Kyo kept on rubbing Yuki's hips has Yuki took his cock fully inside him.

Yuki sat there for a few seconds to get use to the feeling then he started to bounce up and down on Kyo slowly. Kyo bite his lip, moving his legs up a little rocking with Yuki's bouncing. Yuki bounced slowly, he moaned with ever bounce which was getting hard to not hold in the volume of his monas.

He could not help but to moan something out "Kyo... feels so good..." Kyo couldn't help grip Yuki's hips tight once again. Yuki's bouncing became hard and fast know, the sound skin smack filled the room. "Yuki you feel so good.." Kyo moaned out, Yuki placed his hands down on Kyo's stomach bounce faster making Kyo's head snapped back and moan loudly. 'shit.... I can't hold it in anymore... Shigure is gonna hear us.... I hope Tohru wont hear us...'

Has Yuki bounced up on Kyo, Kyo had a smirk on his face has he still had a tight hold on Yuki's hips, forced him down hard on his cock. Yuki right way moved his hand up covering his mouth moaning loudly into his hand, not moving, Yuki's hand slipped from his mouth as he was panting unable to move anymore, Kyo sat up pushing Yuki back. Know it was Kyo's turn to be on top.

Yuki's dizzy eyes look up at Kyo who was hovering over him with lust in his eyes "K-Kyo... make... love to me..." Kyo's eyes widen and started to thrust into in Yuki slowly in a romantic way. Kyo end up fully on top of him, his head in the crock of Yuki's neck sucking and bites it while slowly rocking into Yuki.

Yuki had his fingers in hair and his legs wrapped around Kyo's waist. What was slowly rocks became hard thrusts making Yuki moan with ever trust. Kyo leaned up on his knee again gripping Yuki's legs having them over Kyo's shoulder's. With a very hard and fast thrust, right away skin smacking against skin was loud enough to echo throughout the whole room.

"AHH Kyo!!.... OH my god yes... Yess!!!!" Yuki moaned out. "Yuki!!.." Kyo moaned out.

Kyo kept that speed for a good five minutes has he felt like he was gonna come soon, Yuki moaned so deeply telling Kyo to go faster and harder, Kyo did was Yuki asked. With more faster and hard trusts Yuki was ready to come he moaned so loudly "Kyo.. gonna.... Kyo... make me cum..." Kyo leaned back down kissing Yuki thrusting in and out of Yuki fast, both of them moaning into each other's mouths has they both came. Yuki came all over him and Kyo's stomach and chest. Yuki's walls became tight around Kyo making him came so hard into Yuki it made Yuki and Kyo moan out deeply together. Kyo stopped moving panting as he was releasing into Yuki.

Yuki cling onto Kyo has felt Kyo coming in him. Eventually Kyo pulled out and rolled over next to his cousin who right away snuggled up against him. It was quiet, Kyo tried to control his breathing 'I'm pretty sure Shigure heard us.... Shit...'

Yuki moved a little grabbing the blanket and putting over him and Kyo. "Kyo...?" Yuki asked Kyo who laid there "Mhmm?" "What's gonna happen now...?" Kyo looked over to Yuki who was looking up at him, with such a baby look on face.

Kyo turned to his side pulling Yuki in a loving hold "I will not anyone hurt you.. but for the save side... let's keep our love a secret okay...? If anything, happen to you I would never forgive myself... he might do something to us...." Yuki nodded into Kyo's chest 'I didn't wanna think of what Akito would do us....'

Downstairs, Shigure sat on his chair at his desk with his laptop in front of him, a saki glass with have filled next to him. Shigure sighed but smirked "I never expected that to happen, my... my..."

~morning~

The slight chirping of birds and sunshine filled with room, Kyo's eyes fluttered up. Breathing softly, he turned his head to Yuki cuddled up against him. He blinked for a moment but smiled down at him. With a free hand he reached up and gently moved Yuki's silver hair from his eyes 'so cute..' "Yuki" he whispered. Yuki hummed softly and opened his eyes slowly looking up to Kyo smiling at him "Kyo... morning..." Kyo chuckled "Morning Yuki" Yuki flushed at his given name being said by Kyo. Yuki smiled softly at him "should we get up...?" Kyo nodded to him "Yeah.. kind of hungry" Yuki chuckled cutely "yeah me too"

At the main house, Hatori was looking through some files in his cabinet. He sighed softly, he's been looking all over for some certain files from Akito's childhood. He was running a fever again and the medicine he was using wasn't working. One of the old doctors mention that Akito had this type of high fever when he was a child and some medicine weren't working on so that had to go old ancient medicine ways. The file in question was suppose to be in the file drawers. The door opens and an old man who was still doctor for the state "Ahh Hatori did you find the file?" Hatori shook his head "No... it's not here... you sure you and the others filed it in here?"

the old man nodded "I'm sure I did... mhmm you can always check down in the archives..." Hatori frowned 'the archives....? Its gonna take forever to look through there' "Alright" he closed the drawer walked out of the room. Hatori sighed again, he was annoyed slightly of the miss filing and that the fact he had to travel all the way down to the archive.

it didn't take him long to reach the doors that lead down to the archives, opening the door he headed down the long stairs. The Archive room was large and had so much information on ever single life the Zodiac spirits have been reborn and the god spirit. Reaching the bottom, there was single wooden door that had the Zodiac circle but with no handle. Placing his hand on the door the Dragon's eyes on the door lit up green and the door unlocked opening for him. Hatori stepped in had the door closed in behind him. Looking around, he room was big filled with books and scrolls on shelves everywhere, sighing 'this will take forever....'

Back Shigure's house, Yuki and Kyo now downstairs eating some breakfast. Tohru cleaning up the kitchen had already finished her breakfast for the day. Shigure sipped his tea and smirked at Kyo and Yuki. Kyo was taking a sip of his milk when Shigure opened his mouth "so did you two have a nice night?" Kyo's eyes widen and started to cough, his milk went down the wrong tube. Yuki's eyes widen and reached over rubbing his back "You alright?" Kyo coughed and coughed it made his eyes water. Her narrowed at Shigure who was chuckling at him "You god damn DOG! Mind your own business!" Shigure laughed "Oh but Kyo this is my house you know" then shivered has Yuki sent a cold glare at him.

Tohru walked in with a confused look "Is everything alright?" Yuki turned to her and smiled "Yes, Kyo's milk went down the wrong tube causing him to cough" Tohru gasped at this and knelled down by Kyo "You alright Kyo? I told you to drink your milk slowly....!" Kyo flushed and slammed his hand on the table "I did! It was Shigure that made me chock on my milk!" Tohru shook her head "Shigure really know" Shigure chuckled "my bad my lovely flower" this made Yuki and Kyo reach over hitting him. Tohru chuckled getting up heading back to the kitchen.

Hours went by, at the main estate Hatori wasn't finding anything. He was getting annoyed that he couldn't not find anything. His phone rang making him stop what he was doing and answered it "yes?" "Oh! Hatori I have found it, it was in other drawer we used for files!" the old man said on the phone. Hatori groaned "You gotta be kidding me? I spend hours down here looking for it...." "Sorry about that but I have it" the old man said hanging up.

Hatori groaned again putting a book back and headed back to the door but stopped in mid walk hearing a slight whisper. He frowned and looked to his right, his zodiac spirit was being pulled to wherever this whispering was in the archive room. Biting his lip he walked to the right passing more shelves with books and scrolls. Reaching area what around and pillars, the ground was stone with glowing gems that seems like star constellations. He's never been in this area before some reason but he didn't remember this even being over here. Walking more in the circle, walking over the Draco constellation made him stop because it lit up. His eyes widen looking down "What the....." then hearing a sound made him look up has in the middle of floor opens something moved out of the floor. It was a stone pillar with a book on it. He blinked and stepped forward 'what on earth is happening...?' reaching the pillar with the book on it.

Looking down at the book, it was hard cover book with blue and dark designs on it. Reaching out his finger's tips touched it only for it burst open making Hatori's eyes widen with a gasp. He was pushed back with some kind of aura, the ground under him turned into a magical circle. He looked at the floor to notice the magic circle was of the Animal Zodiac table. Looking back at the book It was glowing blue the pages were moving fast, the pillar disappeared back into the ground. The book changed before his eyes, a glowing blue and white mist like aura developed into a figure. The figure follow formed, it was a fair-skinned man with long, straight white hair which reached down to his feet and below. His straight bangs framed his face and forehead. He was seen wearing a long, light-colored and simple haori. He was such a handsome looking man.

Eyes fluttered open and looked right at Hatori with white silverish eyes, Hatori's chest began to warm up 'who... is he...?' the man smiled warmly "my dragon" Hatori's eyes even more, his body moved on its own and he had knelled before this man. The man smiled softly "my dear friend, you do not need to knell before me. Tell me what your name is?" Hatori gulped "Hatori.... Hatori Sohma" the man smiled softly "Tell me what is the year...?" "uhm 2019..." Hatori softly says. The man sighs softly "which over 2000 years have passed..."

Hatori looked at the man "I'm sorry.. but... who are you...?" the man blinked at Hatori and chuckled "Oh forgive me my friend in this live time you could feel it but not know... so much time has passed through the centuries... my true name and identity have been forgotten just the curse I take it... well then my name is Youta, the god of the Zodiac animals" Hatori's eyes widen with a gasp "The original.... God.... But how are you... even here? Akito... he's the... reborn of your spirit..."

Youta frowned with a sigh "something went wrong.... With the spell... something dark took over, there is a darkness with the spell I did... that darkness split me... instead of me being reborn with my friends... that other side of me did...." He hummed softly "I can feel it... the spell is slowly breaking apart.... That counter spell.... It has been activated...." Hatori blinked "What do you mean...? Counter spell?" Youta nodded "a prophecy of some sort involving the Cat and Rat... Originally, there was a cat and then the rat, who hated each other with a passion. It's hard to believe that they were once friends.... Male cat.. female Rat, they were so close even loved each other if you had to believe it... the counter spell was for their love to break this curse that your family is under"

Hatori looked shocked at this "Love between the Rat and the Cat...?" Youta nodded "tell me who is the Rat?" "His name is Yuki Sohma" Youta's eyes widen "a male Rat....? Has he been the only male rat?" Hatori nodded "Well then.... Tell me how is the medicine and magic know of these days?" Hatori blinked at him "Well... besides our family... magic has been forgotten over the years... and the medicine is more advance along with technology... I'm a doctor myself... why do you ask?" Youta looked more at him "You need to check over Yuki, he would not be like any other male possessed man spirit... more feminine than anything"

Hatori looked confused "I don't understand... what do you mean?" Youta breaths softly "Even among Gods... it was natural change gender or even still be the gender to produce" Hatori's eyes widen getting it right after hearing this "You mean.... Yuki... can get..." Youta nodded "Yes, I want to thank you Hatori for breaking the seal on me" Hatori looked at Youta "breaking the seal...?" Youta chuckles sitting up and walking over to Hatori "The Dragon is one of the most powerful creatures, with mystical powers and shapeshifting into a human... tell me powers can you do?"

Hatori was surprised by this "uhm alter memories...." Youta cocked his head to the side blinking at him "Mhmm I see only one? Well it seems you have also the gift of breaking seals but not actual curses or you would have been able to break your curse long ago... mhmm also befriend humans and moving forward from the curse can also break it.... I would like to leave this room... I cannot be seen by my other half or all hell will break lose, my dear friend please is there anywhere I can hide?" Hatori looked at him more 'where can I hide the first of places.....?' he thought for a moment 'mhmm maybe... there...' "I think I know the place"


End file.
